S'ain't
by Tysoyo Kalli
Summary: Crawford made a deal with a demon to complete his plans, knowing one day his contract will end. But in the mean time he has to live with him. [hinted CxS]


Title: -s-AIN'T

Summary: Crawford made a deal with a demon. Now he has to live with him.

Notes: Kaninchen- Rabbit. It fit kinda well if I do say so myself.

Warnings: Language....

Disclaimer: All I own is the DVD's, wallscrolls, playing cards, and books. ;; And the Marilyn Manson's cd Golden Age of Grotesque.

You want it Perfect?

You got your perfect

Now I'm too perfect for someone like you

I was a dandy in your ghetto with a snow white smile

But you'll never be as perfect whatever you do

What's my name What's my name ah ah ah ah

Hold the 'S' cause I am an Ain't.

_Kaninchen street was well known to house the drug addicts, prostitutes, and homeless. There wasn't much on it, really; nothing but a few half-torn down houses that provided homes for many of them. It was a dirty street, slicked with the slime of the lowest humans possible. _

_And to think that this where he had Seen the strongest appear from nowhere, like a hell-child with no parents – or any family of that matter. He had simply to come into being. _

_Crawford snorted smugly, having yet another woman stick herself in obscure positions at him, trying to look inviting. He was mostly annoyed, but more disgusted, as he listened to the moans and groans from the sickly, the hungry, and the raped. His cream colored uniform stood out from all the grime clinging to the walls that was threatening to stain him. _

_His shoes clicked as he walked down Kaninchen street, making his disgust expand with every passing moment. He could not wait for the day when all this would cease to exist. _

_"Repulsive, isn't it?" a voice sounded. Crawford had not even notice the street urchin sitting there, smirking up at him behind grimy blonde hair. His eyes were a cold, piercing blue. Crawford stopped walking and turned to face him. _

_He felt ghost-like fingers curl into his skull. It was alluring, tempting to just let the caresses continue. But before he fell for the spell, he pushed it back. _

_The kid smirked, brushing some of his hair away to reveal an extremely pointed face. Angular, and distantly pink. Crawford chew on his words thoughtfully, ignoring the brushing against his shields. _

_"Saa, funny little man, aren't you? Well, you found me, what is it you want?" the boy said loud and clear, standing up to reveal the little clothing he owned. A long sleeved shirt, vaguely meant to be blue, with a pair of pants in which you had to pull the waist to fit. They were baggy, with splotches of blood. With his long hair, painted with hints of black and gold, he almost appeared to be no older than a little boy. _

_Not the age which Crawford knew he was. _

_The man in the cream suit regarded the boy before speaking again. "I can give you a ticket to a bed, housing, food and safety."_

_The smirk on the thin lips grew a little bit. "And the price is my sanity?"_

_"You will work for me and when all is said and done, you will obtain all you desire, using your gift."_

_"Curse, you mean." The words were cold, but the boy's smirk softened slightly before slowly fading away, showing a hint of an innocence that may still remain. The blonde hair fell back into his face, covering up a smile._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you dare, Schuldig!" Crawford's voice yelled from the living room. Nagi just watched from the couch patiently, knowing the nightly routine. It was always the same. Always. Sometimes, the youngest member wondered why the precog never actually got that whole idea that it was going to be the same no matter what happened.

"Watch me, Braddy-boy," the sing-song voice replied , draping an ugly pea-green jacket over one arm. Schuldig slipped the keys off the rack, then headed towards the door, where the leader had placed himself as a barricade to the outside in an attempt to keep the man in.

Nagi knew that Crawford and Schuldig had been working together for over eight years. He also knew that the same thing happened year after year. When he first entered the team, he felt sick every time Schuldig left. He had felt he was to blame until Schuldig explained the game to him later.

It was Schuldig's whole point in life to defy Crawford and prove him wrong.

He was amazed that the game had continued.

Crawford clenched his jaw, hands balling into fists. He was prepared to hit Schuldig. Almost. And Schuldig acted as though he did not expect it. And sometimes, Nagi believed it, even though it was the same every night. Only a few times did Crawford actually keep Schuldig home.

Crawford lifted his fist and aimed. When he struck, Schuldig had already moved behind him, slipping a hand up the front of his shirt. He leaned in close to his ear, and blew on it lightly before hissing out the next sentence.

"You can't do shit to me, and you know it."

With that he slipped away from the stunned man and left, winking lightly in Nagi's direction before blowing Crawford a kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The manila folder plopped onto the desk, the carrier quite pleased with himself. The typing at the keyboard stopped in an almost thoughtful manner as the owner turned to look at the folder before turning his attention up.

His eyes were met with cold, amused blue eyes. He felt familiar fingers lace into his mind, and he allowed it. He stared for a moment at the man with long orange hair, and a white button up shirt.

It had been only two days since he handed out that mission to his subordinate. Curious nature indeed. He raised an eyebrow before turning to the man, who now draped himself over one of the chairs. The lanky man turned his head sideways to stare at Crawford.

"Go ahead and ask it, Brad. I know it's going to eat you alive."

Crawford reminded himself that he did not ask questions. He never had and never would. "It was meant to be a five day mission. You cannot be finished yet."

Laughter filled the room, loud and obnoxious, the kind that makes your skin crawl.

"You doubt me, beloved leader. I told you- 'Piece of fuckin' cake'. You didn't want to believe me. Plus, it was easy," he said loudly.

"A five day mission completed in two days," Crawford stated, now annoyed.

The man in the chair turned and grinned. "It was a simple task. You should give me better things to munch on. I collected all the data needed on this guy. All's hunky dory here, bucko. Get over it!" The German grinned.

The businessman in him doubted this, knowing that things like this took time to be done. It was simple to go and scout out Reiji Takatori in Japan. He was meant to take a plane to Japan and meet the oldest son and treat him to a few fanciful meals. Get on the good side and then have him weasel in the fact that Schwarz was going to be best suited for them, and that he needed Esset to help him win Japan.

But it had only been two days.

Schuldig's grin only seemed to grow, "You doubt me, Braddy. Trust me, you should get a call ASAP from Herr Takatori. Esset has already been notified about it."

Crawford glared at the younger man, reminding himself he didn't ask questions.

"You just asked how, m'love. Should I answer, or wait till you want to actually vocalize it? Askin' shit ain't a big deal, bucko," Schuldig purred lightly.

"Refer to me only as Crawford."

"Just ask it, I know you want to."

He gave the older man a smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang exactly one day later. A Ryuuimigi Keiko asked to speak with a Crawford.

She had all the business arranged and a nice little price for a bodyguard offer. Crawford simply accepted the terms and turned to arrange for plane tickets.

Anger burned in his belly. Anger for the fact he still could not completely read Schuldig's actions. He had predicted it would take five days for Schuldig to complete the mission. How did he go to Japan and butter up Hirofumi, then get him to talk to his father about hiring them and gaining contact with Esset within two days?

"Easy. Never went to Japan," A smug voice said from the doorway. Crawford smirked slightly. That was a possibility he hadn't exactly considered.

"You connected to Hirofumi."

"Not exactly. I merely talked to Herr Reiji myself. Well, at least mentally. Put a few fake ideas of an assassination plot against him in his head, then the distinct memory of an elite team that functioned as bodyguards," Schuldig murmured, slipping into the room.

He hated it when the younger man read him. He had demanded that it would stop. He had to have his own power and no interaction from the outside if it was meant to work correctly. He had learned long ago that his shields were strong, stronger than most. But it could not stop the demon from raping his mind.

The demon simply chose to leave him be.

"Now, Esset was a bit more difficult. I manipulated a little of this and that. Surprisingly enough, he'd heard of it. Thus, that wasn't that hard. They are our employers, so I just built up from that... soon as I get there I'll begin the rest of my work. Now that that's over, I'm going out, and I came in to give you a kiss goodnight, sweetie."

Crawford nearly choked at the comment, which only seemed to amuse the German more.

He turned to leave when Crawford demanded he stop.

He had his back facing the man, but Crawford could feel the smile in the air coming from the younger assassin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gun crackled as the bullet released. Farfarello looked up at his partner in crime with a grim expression. He knew that something bad had just happened. Schuldig blinked as the bishounen dropped to the ground holding onto a girl whom was proclaimed his sister, or cousin, depending on the story Schuldig decided to tell you.

"Fucking hell," Farfarello heard him mutter before he took off running. One more glance at the dying girl told him all he needed to know. Ah, little Ouka-chan had been shot instead of the boy. What a pity. He quickly followed Schuldig, who now had pulled the car around.

Farfarello stepped in, words echoing in his mind of something that was said a long time ago in some car. A conversation between Crawford and Schuldig, discussing him. He remembered it, even though he wasn't there, because Schuldig had given it to him as a present.

_"But Brad, I want a pet psycho. I promise I'll walk him every day, feed him too. And I'll keep him out of trouble! Let me have him," he whined to the dark haired man. _

_"No. He will be trouble later on."_

_"But helpful too. Let me have him. He's already twisted enough that he'll follow you. If he acts out I'll let you kill 'im yourself."_

_Crawford turned to Schuldig and regarded him with annoyance. But that smile was already in place. That hypnotic smile which only Schuldig could pull off. The ferocity and innocence mixed together..._

_"Fine."_

"Fucking hell, oh bloody Mary, I shall kill you when I meet you in hell!" Schuldig slammed his palms onto the steering wheel. It was amusing to Farfarello to watch him sometimes. The pain didn't register. At least not to the German, as he projected it towards Farfarello, who merely looked down at his hands. They throbbed.

"I will take blame."

"No fucking way, you damned psycho. I fucking bloody shot the bitch, it's my fault!"

"Takatori will be most angry..."

"No fucking shit."

Farfarello turned to the window, and watched the rain. Tomorrow would be interesting. 

"You could make it seem like it never happened..."

Schuldig stopped and turned to look at the white haired man. A devious smirk spread across his face. "I can't do that, Farf, trust me. What happened needed to happen. It's just going to hurt like a bitch..." He tsked a moment before turning back to his cursing. Farfarello lost all that the man had damned. Farfarello would have smiled if he had ever learned how to.

Farfarello liked his keeper.

His keeper was what he should have never been.

His keeper was something that should never have been born.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I can give you a ticket to a bed, housing, food and safety."_

_The smirk on the thin lips grew a little bit. "And the price is my sanity?"_

_"You will work for me and when all is said and done, you will have all you desire, using your gift."_

_"Curse, you mean." The words were cold, but the boy's smirk softened slightly before slowly fading away, showing a hint of an innocence that may still remain. The blonde hair fell back into his face, covering up a smile._

The alarm rang, and groggily the man sat up and picked up his glasses. He proceeded to rub his eyes before he placed them on his nose. He turned the alarm off and threw his feet to the floor, reached over to click on the bedside lamp.

He looked up, and there he was. The man smirked, legs crossed, sitting in the chair next to the bed, gis white pants done perfectly and his pea-green jacket unbuttoned but laying completely relaxed.

Schuldig smiled at Crawford, "Good morning sleepyhead. Nice dream, wasn't it? Dreams that are memories are usually the best type. Let you realize where you came from."

"Hn," Crawford said, pushing his hair back from his face. He did not want to deal with Schuldig just yet. He usually had time to wake up and put up his guard. Even after the nine years they had been working with each other, Crawford's power would not pick up on him. He was completely and totally unpredictable.

"You ready to pay off your promise today?"

Promise? Crawford's mind projected. He would never acknowledge him questioning anything.

Schuldig grinned. "All that I desired. This is your big goal. Your time to shine. After tomorrow, we will no longer be in need of each other. And we will go our separate ways. I want my payment in advance."

Crawford's eyebrows furrowed together in contemplation. Unsure of what to say, he merely sat there, still dressed in a pair of sleeping pants and a muscle shirt.

"All that I desired, Crawford. You promised me, and I have come to claim what I want."

Schuldig grinned as he watched Crawford struggle against his own mental limitations. He knew that asking questions was not for him. He did not question anyone. Ah, the fun games that had transpired because of this limitation proved enough for fun.

"You, dear boy, you."

That was the answer to his question. Crawford stared at him, not amused at the new practical joke. It was too early in the morning, and he had yet to have his coffee.

He yawned, surprising himself at the sheer gesture. His eyes closed for only a moment... only a moment but when they opened he had a man sitting on top of him, hands pressing him into the mattress, hips digging painfully into his.

Schuldig laughed, leaning forward, acting as though he were going to kiss the pinned man.

Crawford growled and tried to struggle, but found his limbs completely numb. He glared up at Schuldig, but realized that this was part of the bargain, and that he would have wronged the younger man if he did not pay this off. This demon, given to him by the Devil himself. He could not say no.

Schuldig smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water was cold. Very, very cold. And he struggled to breathe. He was sore in place he didn't think existed. The waves where toppling him. He was so heavy, and so very cold.

He felt a hand grab and yank him. Arms wrapped around him and he was moving....

The beach's sand collided with his face. Crawford spat out sand and salt water. He saw brown shoes standing in front of him. Water was not dripping as he had expected it to be. He looked up, but was met with the inky blurriness of his eyesight.

The figure bent down, hair surprisingly dry, slipping down over a pea-colored shoulder, showing off how disgustingly orange it was. Crawford spat again, then sat up.

"That was fun, wouldn't you say?"

Crawford blinked, looking towards the water for a moment. "Fun... would not be... the word... I would use..."

"No, no. Not for you dearie. But for me. This has been fun." Schuldig said, with an almost nostalgic tone. Crawford turned to look at Schuldig, eyes narrowing in an attempt to see his face.

He damned his eyesight; the man was only a blob with vague shape. He could see the colors. Blue, orange, pink, and green. The yellow headband had been discarded along with the rose colored sunglasses. This was almost the boy he had met so many years ago.

"Nah, never would be that boy again if my life depended on it," Schuldig murmured, grinning again. "But as I said, this was our good-bye."

Crawford stared at the man, trying in vain to see him. He needed to see the expression. It wasn't hard or cold like it usually was.

"Don't worry bout it, Crawdaddy. I saved your life; you should learn to swim sometime."

"Never thought I would need it."

"Surprising, seeing as you See everything," he snorted back, voice cold.

"True." _Where now?_ he mentally asked.

Schuldig turned to him, leaning in so he could see. "Nah ah ah, you have to ask that one out loud for me to answer."

Crawford stared for a moment, nose nearly touching the pointed one of his companion. ".... Where.... are you going... now?"

"My next job, lover."

"....Oh."

Schuldig smiled one last time before standing again, "See ya around." And with that he walked off, Crawford watching as he disappeared into the nothingness.

"Bastard."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lyrics

I don't care if your world is ended today

Because I wasn't invited to it anyways

You said I tasted famous

So I drew you a heart

But now I'm not an artist

I'm a fucking work of art

I got an F and a C

And I got a K too

And the only thing thats missing is a bitch like you

You want it Perfect?

You got your perfect

Now I'm too perfect for someone like you

I was a dandy in your ghetto with a snow white smile

But you'll never be as perfect whatever you do

What's my name What's my name ah ah ah ah

Hold the 'S' cause I am an Ain't.

I am a bonetop, a death's head

On a mopstick

You infected me, took diamonds

I took all your shit

Your "sell-by-date" expired,

So you had to be sold

I'm a suffer-genius and

Vivi-sex symbol

You wanted perfect

You got your perfect

But now I'm too perfect for someone like you

I was a dandy in your ghetto with

A snow white smile and you'll

Never be as perfect whatever you do

What's my name, what's my name?

Hold the S because I am an AINT

What's my name, what's my name?

Hold the S because I am an AINT

I've got an F and a C and I got a K too

And the only thing missing is a bitch like you

I've got an F and a C and I got a K too

And the only thing missing is a bitch like you

I've got an F and a C and I got a K too

And the only thing missing is a bitch like you

I've got an F and a C and I got a K too

And the only thing missing is a bitch like you

I am a dandy in the ghetto with a snow white smile

Super-ego bitch, I've been evil awhile

I am a dandy in the ghetto with a snow white smile

Super-ego bitch, I've been evil awhile

What's my name, what's my name?

Hold the S because I am an AINT

What's my name, what's my name?

Hold the S because I am an AINT

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owari......?

Kalli- squeals MIGUEL MY LOVE! YOU WROTE FOR ME AGAIN!

Miguel- yes yes...

Kalli- hmm... Well, tell us what you think on this lil spin on Schu-Schu...

Miguel- can you actually guess what he may be?

Kalli- anyways, umm... lets see.... I want to thank Exileian for doing me such a huge favor on betaing meh work! I know it takes alot of work to do it, cause yeah.... remembers when her works used to make spellcheck shut down and not reboot - -;;

Miguel- only you, Kal, would be able to do such a lovely lil thing. Now if I get enough reviews, I could make a sequel. I know a few things I can do, oh yes... o.o; would be interesting to say the least. Good show!


End file.
